Хикаса Ёко
— японская сэйю. Родилась 16 июля в префектуре Канагава, Япония. Работает в компании I'm Enterprise. Хикаса начала стремиться стать сэйю после просмотра Сейлор Мун, и позже стала ходить в Nihon Narration Engi Kenkyūjo, в подготовительную школу для сэйю. Она участник поп группы Ro-Kyu-Bu!, вместе с Каной Ханадзавой, Юко Игути, Рина Хидакой и Юй Огурой. Группа взяла своё имя из аниме серии Ro-Kyu-Bu!; в которой участники озвучивали главных персонажей. Их первый сингл "Shoot!" был выпущен 17 августа 2011 и был использован как открывающая тема аниме Ro-Kyu-Bu!. Ro-Kyu-Bu! выпустили альбом Pure Elements 5 октября 2011. Роли Аниме-сериалы 2007 * Sketchbook ~full color's~ — Минамо Нэгиси 2008 * Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians — Girl B * Ghost Hound — младшеклассница (12 серия) * PERSONA -trinity soul- (14 серия) * Monochrome Factor — ученица 2009 * Asura Cryin' — Рицу Сиодзуми, Kotori Arayashiki * K-On! — Акияма Мио * Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode 02 — Ведьма * Luminous Arc 3 — Ангел Мирия * Toradora! — ученица * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza — Ивай Хинасаки, Яёи Каяхара * Basquash! — Няпико (1 серия), ребёнок (2 серия) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni — Сатан 2010 * Chu-Bra!! — Киёно Амахара * The Qwaser of Stigmata — Хана Кацураги * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō — Дзюнко Хаттори * K-On!! — Акияма Мио * WORKING!! — Идзуми Таканаси * Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin — Мая Кумасиро * Seitokai Yakuindomo — Сино Амакуса * Giri Giri Airu Village — Нясута * Sora no Otoshimono Forte — Хиёри Кадзанэ 2011 * IS (Infinite Stratos) — Хоуки Синононо * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? — Серафим * Beelzebub — Адзуса Фудзисаки * Rio: Rainbow Gate! — Линда * Dog Days — графиня Бриоше Д’Арукиан * Moshidora — Минами Кавасима * Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou — Кёкоцу(daughter) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! — Саки Нагацука * The Qwaser of Stigmata II — Хана Кацураги * Working'!! — Идзуми Таканаси 2012 * Campione! — Эрика Бланделли * Code: Breaker — Сакура Сакуракодзи * Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou — Яс-сан * Dog Days' — графиня Бриоше Д’Арукиан * Driland — Харука * Gokujyo — Акабанэ Ая * Hagure Yuusha no Estetica — Мию Осава * High School DxD — Риас Гремори * Hyouka — Вице-председатель клуба изучения викторин * Inu x Boku SS — Нобара Юкинокодзи * Kingdom — Кианг Лей * Medaka Box Abnormal — Саки Сукинасаки * Mouretsu Pirates — Линн Ламбретта * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse — Нирам Равамунандо * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Of the Dead — Серафим * Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You — Каюра Цуругино * Btooom! — Хидэми Киносита 2013 * Yama no Susume — Каэдэ Сайто * Hataraku Maou-sama! — Эми Юса * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT — Хината Хидака * Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Bride — Мусаси Миямото * Senki Zesshou Symphogear G - Мария Кадендзавна Ева * Aku no Hana - Нанако Саэки OVA * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children — житель города Эдж Полнометражные аниме-фильмы * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 3: Keroro vs. Keroro Great Sky Duel — женщина * Sora no Otoshimono the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork — Хиёри Кадзанэ * K-ON!!:The Movie — Акияма Мио * Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth — Каюра Цуругино Озвучка в играх * Black Rock Shooter — Сидзу * Ken to Mahou to Gakuen Mono — гномиха * Granado Espada — Берронифф * Lollipop Chainsaw — Джульетта Старлин (голос по умолчанию в японской версии PS3) * MegaZone 23: Part III — Мами Накагава * Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei — Кёко Киригири * L@ve once — Мэру Торитомэ * Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo — Сидзуку Кирисима (использует имя Миэи) Синглы и Альбомы В качестве сэйю Мио Акиямы, персонажа K-on, Ёко Хикаса выпустила 4 сингла и 2 альбома. * "Cagayake! Girls" занял #2 место в японском чарте синглов Oricon. * "Don't say 'lazy'" занял #3 место в чарте синглов Oricon, и получил награду "Лучшая Песня" Animation Kobe. * занял #3 место в чарте синглов Oricon. * занял #2 место в чарте синглов Oricon. * занял #1 место в чарте синглов Oricon. * "Rhythm Dimension" вместе с Shiina-Tactix. Примечания Ссылки * Личный блог * Страница на сайте компании-продюсера. *